Lets Go Out More Often One Shot
by crazychica1718
Summary: Seth and his girlfriend go out.


I probably should've been happier about being able to spend a night with my boyfriend, but frankly, I wanted to stay in, so it was just me and Seth. I didn't want to go to some stupid club with all of his friends and drink and end up grinding on him.

Usually, I wouldn't be complaining.

But tonight I just wasn't in the mood. I wanted to stay at home with him and watch a movie or something and eat ice cream and then take a shower with him. Was that too much to ask?

He'd been working non-stop for the past three weeks, so I barely saw him, and he's been with his co-stars all that time, yet he still wanted to go clubbing with them. Oh, I was definitely going to get my revenge later.

Seth practically just ditched me and went straight over to the other Seth, Mila and Rick and they were acting like twelve year olds, squealing like they hadn't seen each other in months. I rolled my eyes and looked around, spotting a friend of mine over by the bar. I turned and walked toward her, and when she spotted me, she encompassed me in a hug and sat me down next to her.

Okay, so my friends knew how much it took to get me drunk. It was a lot. I had a high tolerance. Nine drinks, maybe ten if they were strong. I'd been sitting over here for about half an hour, and my friend tried to get me to drink, but I refused.

"He came home and said he wanted to go out, so I found this dress and decided to wear it because I know how much he loves me in yellow," I explain, my chin resting in my hands. "And then he brings me to this fucking club and leaves me. He has the fucking nerve to say he wanted to go out and then bring me here, of all places? I thought he would at least take me somewhere romantic."

I sighed heavily, than ran my hands through my curled hair.

"I'll tell you one thing right now," I said, leaning closer to her so no one else heard. "My underwear won't be on the floor tonight."

My friend snorted and laughed out loud, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, are you sure you're not drunk?" she asked.

"I promise I'm totally sober," I told her, dead freaking serious.

"Go get Seth and grind on him. Make him pay." She stood me up and turned me to face the dance floor, and I saw Seth across the way with his friends, doing shots. How immature, am I right? "Be seductive!" she called to me as I started to walk away.

I made my way through the sea of bodies pressed against each other until I reached where Seth was, and a plan was brewing in my mind. He _was _going to pay for this. I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend and god dammit that's what I was going to get!

As I made my way over to Seth , he turned and spotted me, then gave me a cheeky grin. "Hey baby," he said, words slurring slightly as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Want a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," I said, looking up to him. Then he leaned down, close to my ear, and I could feel his breath, hot on my skin.

"You wanna go dance?" he whispered in my ear, his hand sliding down from the small of my back to my ass.

I smirked, then moved away from him, grabbing the hand that was just on my behind and pulling him with me. "I was just about to ask you that," I said.

Seth was drunk. And when I say drunk, I mean white boy shit faced. He could still stand, thankfully, but he couldn't really control his hand placement, or hip movement for that matter, and he was pretty much a hot mess. One second, his hands would be on my waist, his hips rocking hard against mine, then the next, his hands would be closing in and sliding down, like he was planning to get me off or something. He clearly didn't realize I was wearing a dress and he couldn't slid his hand down my pants like he usually could.

I couldn't even tell you how long we'd been here, or how many drinks he'd had. Frankly, though, I needed to get him out of here soon so I could…get my revenge on him.

Thankfully, once I told him I wanted us to be alone, he was all for it, not even protesting it for another drink or anything, so I grabbed him by the hand and we left the club and got a cab. It wouldn't take long for us to get back to his house, but it felt like forever sitting in the back of a car that smelled like cigarettes, especially with the way Seth was acting.

He sat close to me, his thigh pressed up against mine, and his hand resting on my leg, slowly trying to creep under my dress. He would giggle when he did it, and I'd roll my eyes and push his hand away, and try to ignore the look the fucking cab driver was giving us.

I told Seth at least ten times in the twenty minutes we were in the cab to just calm down and stop talking, but every time he would laugh and ask me to, "Chill, babe. No one else is here," and I would just stare at him for moment.

Ugh, drunk Seth.

But, I would admit, he looked hotter than he ever has before. His hair was messy and one of his sleeves was getting unrolled and just…_god _it needed to be on the floor right now.

Once the cab stopped at the end of Seth's driveway, I shoved some bills into the foreign cab drivers hand, then pulled Seth with me and headed for the front door. "Did you bring a door key with you?" I asked him. I usually had one, but I didn't bring a purse or clutch with me.

"No," Seth said, looking up at the sky with a stupid grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, then crouched down and lifted up the corner of the mat and picked up the key there.

I stuck the key into the lock, then turned it and opened the door, pulling Seth with me. "Go sit on the couch," I told him, pushing him gently in that direction. He headed toward the living room, and I set the key down on the small table by the door, smirking. Seth had no idea what I was about to pull on him.

I walked behind the couch to the sliding door on the other side of the room, and then pulled the curtain across, dimming the room more, hiding the moonlight. Seth bent his head back and looked at me as I came back, and I messed up his hair as I walked past him. "What are you doing?" he asked me, sounding a bit more in control of himself than he was half an hour ago.

I walked over to him, and then straddled his waist, my dress coming up a good six inches, barely covering anything now. Seth laughed, and then put his hands on my hips, but I pushed them away. "How long have we been dating, Seth?" I asked him, his hands underneath mine, and I pressed them against his stomach so he couldn't try and touch me.

"A year," he answered, still looking up to me with bright brown eyes, like he was going to make a move any second.

"Good," I said, letting his hands go slowly, and they immediately went to my hips. "And what do I like the most?"

"Sex," Seth said bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but no. Let's think a bit more…realistically."

"Um…" he trailed off, his hands going from my waist to my bare thighs and down my legs tantalizingly slow, and I took a deep breath. Good lord, even when this man was drunk he knew exactly what to do. "Oh! Going on dates!"

"Wow, Seth, you're so smart!" I said, treating him like a two year old. "And the fact that you came home and told me you were taking me out, then taking me to a fucking club where you left me alone makes me a little irritated."

"Why?"

"Because you spend your entire damn life with Seth, Mila and Rick, and I thought since you and I hadn't had much time together, you'd wanted to spend tonight with me," I explained, tracing my finger over his chest. "And you didn't."

Seth laughed, his hands sliding up my thighs again, this time much slower, and he leaned in close to me, so he was breathing right by my ear. "Well maybe this was all a plan," he said, his voice raspy, and he sounded…normal.

Wait…what the hell?

I pulled away from him, putting a hand on his chest, and then I just stared at him for a moment, and then I realized he wasn't really drunk. That asshole. "Seth, what the hell?" I asked, smacking his arm, hard.

"Ow!" he whined, and I rolled my eyes.

"You asshole, why were you pretending?"

Frankly, I was angry, because that little punk was completely sober. He sure wasn't acting like it earlier, but, ha-ha to me, he's a freaking actor, so I probably should've expected it. Seth laughed, and then in one swift movement, I was pinned beneath him on the couch, and I was flustered for a moment.

Seth had those amazing muscles, which he put to use on a daily basis, he utilized them more as devices of torture. "Let's just say it was an experiment," he said slowly, fingers slowly making their way down my neck. His voice was changing, dipping into the deeper octaves that happened when he wanted to talk dirty.

I swallowed and took a deep breath as his lips touched the skin of my neck, barely brushing against it. He trailed all the way down to the top of my dress, and his hand slid down my arm before he looked back up at me.

"I wanted to see how much of a dirty girl you would really be if you knew I wouldn't remember anything."

My mouth gaped, and I smirked at him. Honestly, it was a pretty good plan. "You thought I would've taken advantage of you, didn't you?"

"I don't really know," Seth said, one of his hands slipping under my dress and creeping up my thigh. "I guess I wanted to see if you would talk dirty or do something a little kinky." He was looking away from me now, and I giggled.

"_Oh_," I said, bringing my hand around his neck and he turned to look at me. I kissed him passionately and I could feel him grinning against my lips. I pulled away a moment later and looked him in the eyes. "Well then. Fuck me," I told him softly, but demanding, almost like a challenge.

The look on Seth's face and in his eyes right then was so cute. Almost like he couldn't believe I'd said that or something. We just stared at each other for a moment, and then he kissed me hungrily, like we only had twenty minutes to get through this entire ordeal.

His hands were on either side of my face and his tongue was in my mouth, mapping out all the spots he knew made me weak in the knees. I could feel him standing up and pulling me with him, and then his hands slid up my thighs and under my dress before he picked me up swiftly and I hooked my legs around his waist. He walked down the hall, his hands resting on my ass now, and his lips still on mine, and then I heard the door slam behind us before I fell onto the soft mattress.

It was only then that he broke away from me, and then his hands were under me, going up my back to where my dress zippered. He unzipped it, then pulled the fabric off of me quickly, leaving me in a tan strapless bra and lacy panties of the same color. He threw the ten ounces of fabric on the floor, then started his assault on my skin.

I sighed contently, closing my eyes as my hands tangled themselves in Seth's hair, pushing him further down. I could feel him grin against my skin, and then his mouth opened and his tongue moved across my skin. I moaned softly, squirming a little as a signal to Seth I needed him soon.

"I know baby," he said, and when his mouth reached the hem of my panties, he ran his tongue along the skin there, and I giggled wildly. It was always such a weak spot, and I don't know why it conjured up the reaction of giggling, but every time he did that I just couldn't control myself. He pulled the fabric down my legs, his fingers moving slowly down my skin and I jerked my hips up a little.

I felt around blindly for a moment, until I found the first button on Seth's shirt, and then I easily undid it, and then moved down to the second one. Seth sat up, straddling me, and we stared at each other as he went to the bottom button and undid it while I worked at the third one. He pulled it off, and I watched his muscles move, then he leaned down, his hands on my face and kissed me. It wasn't this hard, clashing of teeth and tongue sort of kiss. It was slow but still outrageously passionate, and as Seth ' tongue felt around in my mouth, I reached down and unbuttoned his black jeans, before pushing them down, but they were so freaking tight I couldn't get them.

"God dammit Seth," I cursed, sighing as I let my hands rest at my sides. "Why do you have to wear pants?" He shook his head, then pulled his jeans off and dropped them onto the floor before he straddled me again, his hands sliding up from my hips to my back. He unhooked my bra, then threw it to the side somewhere, leaving me completely naked beneath him. "You're fucking gorgeous," he mumbled, his lips on my neck and his fingers ghosting over my skin.

"Come on babe, I need you," I said, letting my hands run over his upper body, feeling the muscles constrict under my movements. Seth smirked, then kissed me again, distracting me because I knew what he was about to do. He pushed a finger inside of me, and I cried out, not that much in pain, but it still hurt.

"You alright?" Seth asked, his voice close to my ear, and I nodded, and when he pushed a second finger inside me, I moaned out in delight. I could almost hear Seth smirking, and then he started rubbing me harshly, his thumb in the perfect spot already.

"Seth," I muttered, jerking my hips up and practically fucking myself on his fingers.

"How badly do you want me?" he asked, pushing his fingers in further each time and my stomach was getting tight.

"Really badly," I said, sounding so pathetic.

"Good," he said, biting down on my earlobe, and then he pulled his fingers out of my before I could come. "I think you're wet enough."

I moaned, nodding in agreement, and then in one swift movement, he thrust into me and I grasped onto his muscled shoulder. He pulled my legs to wrap around his waist, and he thrusted harder this time, going deeper.

"Shit," I said, moving my hand to his back for a better hold, and Seth gripped my bare thighs.

"I'm not gonna be much longer," Seth told me, his head in my neck, and I could feel the sweat building on his forehead and resting in his hair.

"Yeah, me neither." I could feel my thighs starting to shake, and the feeling in my stomach was fucking horrible but amazing at the same time. I knew what was going to happen within a matter of moments, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I demanded Seth go harder.

"Fuck fuck fuck…" Seth said, breathing heavily against me now, his chest pressed against mine. He started nipping at my neck again, which just made everything else worse, and I squeezed his arm tightly.

"Holy-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say, because the orgasm took over me, and while all the tight feeling in my stomach exploded, Seth moaned out loudly, his voice ringing in my ears harmoniously, and it was, hands down, the best noise to grace my ears. It started off more of a groan, and deep, but as he rode out his orgasm, it became loud and high. And damn was it perfect.

After we both relaxed a little, we just lay there, Seth still inside me and me still holding onto him for dear life. We were breathing heavily, sweating slightly, but regretting nothing. "That was perfect," Seth said in my ear as he rolled off of me to lie beside me. My muscles were sore already, and I knew he felt the same. We wouldn't be doing much tomorrow.

"You're perfect," I said, looking over at him because I did not have the energy to roll onto my side. He smiled, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer under the sheets, then he kissed me tenderly and full of love.

"Let's go out more often."


End file.
